


The Right Hand And His Best Friend

by Aliceleft



Series: And In Every Other World, In Every Other When. We Find Peace. [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Eating Disorders, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceleft/pseuds/Aliceleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a series of drabble collections on crack ships.<br/>1# Miller visits Myles in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Hand And His Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> *Minor fixes as of 11.08.15  
> Just a random a random ship I got way to deep in via an Tumblr RP.

_**Word Prompt: Hospital** _

  
Myles was alone in the hospital, it was around eleven thirty he couldn't sleep because of a pounding headache that always acompanied by his stays here. His adoptive mother Illy, his brother Josh and sisters Bobby and Mara had already gone home. It was a school night, and Mara was only four, he understood. He was fine with it, he really was. But that didn't make the hospital at night any less terrifying. He was staring a the page of the Nancy Drew book, his dancing eyes keeping him from reading it. This was normal, it always happened, he kept telling himself over and over to keep himself from panicking. It'd be okay the morning just calm down. He was going to be alright. He looked down at the thick sweater under he was wearin underneath his hospital gown and then at the fresh purple, red and then at the healing yellowed bruised teeth marks covering his pale hands and fingers. 

He'd be okay, but he'd never the same.

  
With tears streaming down his pale slightly swollen face, Myles stotically slammed the book. He almost threw it. He really wanted to sling it all the way across the room. But he didn't, he loosely let his arm fall off the of the side of the bed and dropped the book in his hand to the ground from there.

He laid back starring up at the ceiling. His eyes danced and his head pounded, but it spiked when the sound of knocking screeched through is ears into his throbbing head.  
"Come in," He grumbled sitting up. He was expecting a nurse coming to poke and prod him or hook him back up, or maybe if he was somehow lucky vital check. But it wasn't a nurse, it was a hospital volunteer or Candy stripper he knew as they joked when she visited him, Clarke Griffin. Who normally didn't come in this late.

  
"Why are-?" She cut him off flashing that smirk smile she always made when she mildly abused her power if being the head doctors child and step-child.

  
"My mother asked me, to bring you brother up to sit with you, Illy and Martha sent him because we all know you don't like staying alone," She smiled moving out of the way to let Miller in. "If you have any problems, text me directly we'll both be here all night," She said under her breath before pulling the door shade down and leaving. Miller strolled over and sat on the end of the bed and looked him.

  
"Your mad," Myles whispered staring down at the bright white blanket. Miller was always mad at him for this kinda stuff, and it's no wonder he had every right to be mad at him  
"I'm not mad, I'm- I'm frustrated," He running his hand over the top of his head. He looked stressed. "

You scared the hell out of all of us you know that? I mean you're playing basketball one minute you go to stand for a free throw and the next minute you're lying on the floor out cold. And, that I didn't see it, I didn't notice you were skipping lunch. Or always working out. Or spending too much time in the restroom. I'm you're boyfriend and- you were my best friend before that. I'm- I'm supposed to see that! I thought you were asthmatic or some shit that's why you were in and out of here. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

  
Myles sighed and looked at Miller sitting up a little straighter. "I didn't wan to scare you off, I mean one shameful secret skeleton from the closet at a time. I just told you about the locker room a week and half ago."

  
Miller frowned, and looked at he him and blinked, once, twice, three times. Then moved to sit next to smaller boy. "I really fucked up beyond this didn't I?" He mutter putting his arm around him.

  
"Maybe a little bit," Myles whimpered flinching at the touch before snuggling in to his boyfriend. "Miller, do you-? Do you think we're going to be okay?"  
Miller was quiet for a minute before looking down, still silent for another minute. The he looked at the boy and smiled ever so slightly down at him. "I think- I think we have just as good as any other couple in the world." Miller turned over and picked up the discarded Nancy Drew book and opened and held up with a seriously look. "You're a bit of a dork. But, do you want me to read to you?"

  
Myles smiled at Miller and snuggled in closer.  
"I'd like that."

  
Miller open the book to the first page and started reading. "Nancy said the voice on the telephone you are wanted in New York city--- I want to go to New York one day."


End file.
